Drowning in My Own Puddle of Love
by marlise.est.amoureuse
Summary: Ginny mixes with boys...Harry discovers his girlcharm and utilizes it...Hermione somehow finds herself in the middle of it all...what's Malfoy up to?  a plethora of romance, copious amounts of humor...please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Drowning in My Own Puddle of Love**

**By: Marlise Dole**

**Chapter One **

**_How it all Began_**

"Ginny!"

I was really getting annoyed. This familiar voice would not stop saying my name.

"Ginny? Wake up!"

Over and over….

Someone's hands pushed me over the side up the bed. I fell, still wrapped in my violet quilt, on to the ground with a soft _thump!_

I slowly opened my eyes. Hermione was standing over me, frowning.

"I know you don't want to hear this, Ginny," she said quietly. "You slept through Transfiguration. Professor Mcgonagal wouldn't let me get you during the class. It's passing time. You better get moving."

I jumped up and ran out of the dormitory. Ignoring the fact that I was still in my long teal-colored nightgown and my hair was a complete mess, I scurried down the stairs and across the common room. Yelling over my shoulder at Hermione to grab my bag, I ran right in to this really tall guy with dark hair. He fell back and I fell on top of him.

Great. Just Great. I squirmed off of him and stood up.

"Harry!" I cried. I fell on Harry! How embarrassing! He probably thought I still liked him…well, I know I don't, and that's enough! "I'm so sorry. I slept through Transfiguration and I was just hurrying to apologize to Professor Mcgonagal and…I am so sorry."

Harry studied me carefully, eyebrows raised.

See, I had skipped a grade for being such an amazing student. Hate to brag, but that's the truth. Anyway, Harry was seventeen and I was sixteen. I guess I was realizing that I hadn't seen Harry for a long time and right now he looked amazing. With his hair messed to one side and his shirt slightly unbuttoned. I could even see a little chest-

Eew!! What am I doing? I am through with Harry! Through fantasizing about him, through talking to him, through everything. He never liked me, and that hurts. He only rescued me from the Chamber of Secrets because Ron's his best friend. I like him only as a sort-of friend. That's how he likes me, so…I am totally done with him! Even though he does look adorable right now, just standing there looking at me…gloomily…ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Uh, hi Harry," Hermione said, stepping out of the portrait hole. She stared from me to Harry and back again. "Ginny has got to go to Mcgonagal's, so let's go, Ginny."

Harry jerked his eyes away from me and looked at Hermione with a blank stare.

"Erm, right!" he said, and picked up his book-bag. "Bye, Ginny."

And then he jogged away. He didn't even say goodbye to Hermione. Just me. Just…me.

It was dinnertime and we were all in the Great Hall eating. Ron was rambling on and on about the Daily Prophet to Harry. And he was loud. I could hear my dork of a brother all the way down the table. Only thing was, I noticed that Harry wasn't really listening. He kept glancing my way. At me. Hermione was staring from me to Harry and back again. Again. It was starting to irritate me. Couldn't she mind her own business?

"Ginny," Hermione whispered. "Let's go. I need to tell you something. Er, ask you something."

I nodded across the table at her and we swiveled around and jumped off the benches in unison. Harry's eyes followed me out. I swallowed. Something weird was going on.

I jumped up the stairs two at a time. Hermione followed suit. After a couple of stair switches, we were on our floor. The portrait hole closed. Someone had gotten there before us. Strange. I hadn't seen anyone.

I stepped through the portrait hole myself and looked around. There was absolutely no one in sight. I skipped over to my favorite brown leather chair in the common room and sat down.

"So," I said slowly. "What do you want to ask me?"

Hermione hesitated. "It feels like someone's watching us," she muttered. "Oh well, it's probably no one. Okay. So what in the world is going on with Harry?"

I was afraid of this. "Nothing. What're you talking about?"

"Ever since you fell, you can't keep your eyes off each other."

"No, no, no," I exclaimed. "You've got it wrong. He's been staring at me all day. I mean, come on. I tripped. Accidentally fell on him. All of a sudden he can't keep his eyes off of me. I just look at him like, 'what a creep'! Seriously! I don't like him that way. He's hardly a friend. He's like a semi-friend! I don't even know why you asked me such a thing! It's obvious. He is freaking me out. I used to like-like him. Now I don't! He is a figure of the past. I don't care what anyone says or thinks, he means nothing!"

"All right!" Hermione said.

Something rustled behind the curtain. I yelped and jogged over to it. Counting to three, I swept the blue fabric to the side.

"Ahh!!" I screamed.

Hermione whipped out her wand and locked the portrait hole. "What happened?" she asked. She ran to my side. "Ahh!!"

I took out my own wand and pressed the tip in his shirt.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked menacingly, quietly.

"N-nothing!" Malfoy stuttered.

His heartbeat thumped so hard my wand was moving up and down.

Hermione joined me, her wand alongside mine, poking him hard in the chest. "How'd you get in?" she demanded, spitting the words in his face.

He grimaced, then smiled wickedly. "Neville," he spat back.

"Liar," I accused.

"I'm not lying, I swear!" he shouted as his smile vanished.

"Give us one good reason why we should believe you!"

Hermione nudged me with her elbow. "Wrong question," she mouthed. Turning back to Malfoy, she sunk her wand harder and deeper in to Malfoy's flesh. "_Why _did you come in the Gryffindor common room?"

Malfoy's smirk of a smile returned. "Why should I tell you two? You're nothing but a cheap, poor loser and a filthy mudblood."

I gritted my teeth. Hermione sniffled and flicked something off of her face. It hit my cheek. It was wet. A tear.

Before I knew what I was doing, I swung a fist up and slammed it in to Malfoy's face. Blood dripped from his mouth. A huge red bruise formed on his cheekbone and lower jaw. He opened his mouth, but Hermione had already put a silence spell on him.

Hermione flicked her wand once more and Malfoy's body froze. "Ginny, how could you?" she asked, rounding on me. "Now we have to take him to the hospital wing. What do we say? Should we lie? That's pretty much impossible in this school. Everyone finds out! It's called magic! Veritasium?! Ugh! What're we going to do?"

I backed away, because Hermione had begun to fling her wand everywhere. "Um, well. Can't we fix this ourselves?"

Hermione rolled her eyes so far back, I wouldn't be surprised if they went in a whole circle. "No, you doofus! Only if you want to risk killing him!"

I grinned. _Why not?_ I thought evilly. I knew if I said that aloud, Hermione would be disgusted and not talk to me for a while. So I didn't.

"We could…"

"No, we couldn't!"

"Hermione, I didn't say what we could do yet. We could keep him here until he's better?"

Hermione's eyes widened. She opened and closed her mouth in disbelief. "That, Ginny Weasley, is by far the stupidest idea anyone has ever had for anything that I've ever heard!"

I furrowed my brow. It was a weird sentence, so when I pieced it together I glared at Miss Know-It-All and opened my mouth, ready with a smart comeback.

Only I never got to say my smart comeback, because just then people started banging and yelling outside the sealed portrait hole.

We hid Malfoy under my bed and let people in. I sat down in my favorite chair and thought about the unconscious Malfoy under my bed. Around nine o'clock, about an hour after Hermione and I let everyone into their common room, Harry came in.

He stepped over the edge of the portrait hole carefully, balancing his books in the crook of his right arm. I knew it would happen before it did. His books spilled out of his arm and scattered all over the ground. I hurried over to help him.

He watched me sit down and smiled.

"Hi," he said quietly. Almost…breathlessly.

"Hi," I replied cheerily.

I gathered three of his books lying around me. "Here," I said.

He placed them on top of the other books and looked up in to my eyes.

"Thanks."

"Sure." I whispered.

He stood up. I stood up next to him. Staring up at him, I realized that he was nearly a full foot taller than me.

All of a sudden he leaned forward and kissed me lightly on the cheek.

My mind exploded in shock. My cheeks turned as red as my hair.

"Goodnight, Harry," I muttered. Then I turned and jogged to the stairs leading to my dormitory.

At the landing I turned back. Harry was watching me. I waved and read his lips as he said, "Good night."

And that was that. Well, that was Tuesday. What will happen tomorrow remains a mystery.

_HOORAY!!! it's a CLIFFHANGER!!! _

_FYI- i wrote this like a year ago when writing was just fun. nowadays it's work. anyway i thought this story was amusing and decided to put it out there. so review and tell me what you think!!! anything you would go about differently?_

_ i hope you decide to review!!! it just takes a second and when you're done u feel really good about yourself, so please!!! critisism is mandatory!!!!!! lol._

_alice. [or marlise. or malice. but i prefer alice. that's my name...well it SHOULD be...nnvmnd. maybe ill explain. or just read my profiile babbles. ;)  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Drowning in My Own Puddle of Love**

**By: Marlise**

**Chapter Two**

**Is It That Obvious?**

**This was just great. Wonderful. I still don't like-like Harry, but that little kiss he gave..ugh! I had detention with Snape, of all teachers. We had to sort these disgusting, slippery, slimy green ingredients for Snape's new potion we had to make the next day. Why, you ask? Because I was caught not paying attention. Yep, that's right. I was staring, fantasizing, smiling at the back of Harry's head. He's still hardly a friend, though.**

**Hermione scribbled an answer on her paper and looked up at Lavender. I don't think she realized that I was still in the same room with her…in earshot.**

"**Have you seen Harry and Ginny?" she asked, leaning across the table filled with purple plants. "Harry even kissed her on the cheek!"**

"**I know," Lavender muttered. "They're a cute couple and all, but come on, it's no secret, I really like Harry. I guess he has his mind on another girl, though. I still can't believe he kissed her. Oh! I've been hearing things. I heard that Ginny doesn't like Harry back. In fact, I heard that she's been spreading mean rumors about him."**

**My jaw dropped. I mean, it's true that I don't like Harry back in that way but, please. Why would I spend time being rude to Harry? I wouldn't. I am not a mean person.**

**Hermione took that moment to turn to me in disbelief. I closed my gaping mouth and returned to my work of cutting up all of the gross-smelling purple roots. Hermione would never believe such a thing! I have absolutely nothing to worry about.**

**Apparently I did. **

**Although Harry kept looking at me in a sweet, hurt way in classes, I wasn't worrying about that…too much, anyway. What I was worrying about was Malfoy. Hermione and I had cast a strange spell on him so that he didn't even remember the punch thing. Only that, though. It's not like we robbed him of his whole memory or something.**

**Anyhow, I had begun to think once again about that night Malfoy snuck into the Gryffindor's common room. Why was he there? To listen to Hermione and me? Doubt it. He was there for something, and not necessarily some**_**one.**_

**It was all too tricky and complicated. For the life of me, I could not figure out why Malfoy would be in there.**

**Plus, Harry was scaring me. **

**The other day when I was walking to Charms, I saw Oliver Wood, who had come back to Hogwarts to teach Quidditch. I had always had a little crush on him, so I was flirting with him, blushing slightly and batting my eyelashes, when out of nowhere someone grabs my arm and drags me into an empty classroom. I start calling to Oliver that I'll talk to him later, when I realize that the person that pulled me away from Oliver is no other but Harry.**

"**Harry!" I cried, flinging my arm out of his grasp. "How could you? I have a crush on him." It wasn't a secret, so I didn't mind telling Harry. "You don't just drag me like that. It hurt."**

**Harry stared at me as though I was hopeless. "Well you know what else hurts, Ginny?" he cried. "You! Spreading rumors about me, flirting in front of me. Did that kiss the other night mean nothing to you?"**

**I was truly appalled. "Harry," I began, trying really hard not to smile. "It was a little smooch on the cheek. It was like saying thank you. I mean-"**

**Harry grabbed my shoulders and pulled. I was in his grasp, warm and tight. His lips covered mine and I sank into him. It was magnificent. His breath flowed through me and I lit up. His arms were around me tight, moving up and down my back in a desperate and hungry way. Gosh, had I known he was such a wonderful kisser, I—**

**Eew!!**

**I shoved him off of me and wiped my lips like crazy, even though I wanted them to stay tingly and swollen.**

"**Eew!" I shouted. "Gross! Harry, what has gotten into you? You can't go around kissing people like that. First, you keep gazing dreamily at me after I accidentally fell on you, then I help you with your books, you kiss me on the cheek, and now this? Harry, I don't like you this way. Not the kissy-kind and stuff. I like Oliver. And how could you believe for even a split second that I would spread rumors about you? I'm not in to you romantically, but I would never purposely hurt you! I just want this to stop!"**

**Harry stood there, once again looking completely adorable. And totally hurt.**

"**Look, Harry," I said quietly. "I've never told anyone except Hermione, but when I was eleven, I had a crush on you. It stopped when you saved me from You-Know-Who. I don't know why all of a sudden you're drooling over me, but it's weirding me out. Please stop."**

**I turned to go, to get away from this…really cute…maniac, but Harry started talking. **

"**Ginny, wait," he called. Ugh, it was getting a little too dramatic and mushy for me. "Maybe if you hung out with me, we could start to like each other romantically. Both of us. Please think about it. I don't know why either, but I've never felt this way about any other girl in my whole entire life. Please, give it a chance."**

**It was really a convincing speech. So even though I was missing Charms, I sat down right there and thought about it. I did need help with homework. A study date? Nah, Hermione helps me study. We could just go on a date in Hogsmeade or something. Actually, I'm not much of a date person. Maybe…**

"**I got it!" **

**Harry looked up at me, startled. Then he grinned. "What?"**

"**Listen," I said. "The other day Hermione and I caught Malfoy in our common room. You can help me see why he was in there. Isn't that great?"**

**Harry nodded, but I could tell that he wasn't very excited about it.**

**I shoved his arm. "We'd be spending a lot of time together…" I teased.**

**He smiled. A little reluctant, he said, "All right. What do we have to do?"**

**What was I going to do?**

"**I don't know yet." I said quickly. "Something good. Thanks for helping me."**

**Harry looked at me funny. I grew nervous. **

"**Uh…Harry?"**

**He smiled childishly. "You're so cute when you're excited."**

**I backed away. **

"**You know, I really have to get to the end of Charms…"**

**Then I bolted out of there.**

**Two weeks later, Hermione was done with some polyjuice potion that she had put together in record time.**

"**Again, thank you so much, Hermione. This is such a great help." I said for the tenth time that day. **

"**You are very welcome," Hermione said for the tenth time that day. "But once again, it was no big deal."**

**We were sitting in the girls' dormitory on our beds when Fred and George came charging through the door. **

**Hermione jumped to her feet. "Guys!" she shouted. "This is a girls dormitory. Yeah, G-I-R-L. Get out!"**

**Fred and George shook their heads. **

"**We can't," Fred said.**

**George nodded in agreement. "Pansy Parkinson and Malfoy were kissing in an empty classroom. They saw us watching and chased us in to our own common room."**

**I looked at them like, **_**Huh?**_

**Fred shook his head. "They are in **our** common room right now. Slytherins!" **

**I jumped up next to Hermione. **

"**Fred, George, get under some beds," I yelled. "Hermione and I are going to sort this out." **

**We scrambled around the table and rushed through the door.**

**Pansy Parkinson was climbing up the stairs, looking absolutely treacherous.**

**I lunged. We were tumbling down the stairs shouting and swearing at each other when Malfoy charged. All of a sudden I was on my feet. **

"**Oh no, you don't," I cried, shoving Malfoy back. "Get out!"**

**For the first time I've seen, Malfoy looked scared.**

**He probably was. Of my punches. Ha!**

**Wait, but he didn't remember that…oh well…I guess he's just scared!!**

"**Only if you swear not to tell anyone about me and Pansy," he whispered frantically. "I'm not supposed to talk to her. Dumbledore's orders. Ever since…Just keep it silent, okay?"**

**I nodded and pointed at the open portrait hole. "Just get out," I replied. "And don't come back unless you want Dumbledore involved with this."**

**I wasn't surprised when he grabbed Pansy and slithered through the couches and out the door.**

**Hermione's eyebrows arched. "Where in the world did you learn to handle Malfoy like that? Punch him, freak him out, all that. He's always scared of you now."**

**I sighed. "Yeah, well, Harry and I still have turn into secret agents and see why he was in here that one time. And remember, he doesn't even remember the punch thing."**

**I sighed and smiled nervously.**

"**Speaking of Harry, I should go tell him the potion's ready."**

**Hermione smirked knowingly.**

**I glared at her and said, "Tell Fred and Goerge that they can go into their own dormitory now. I'll catch you later."**

**Before I knew it, I was pacing outside the door of an empty classroom. I could hear Harry's voice. The person he was talking to was a girl, but they were just talking. I didn't dare look through the window, in case one of them saw me and dragged me into their dumb conversation about defense against the dark arts. **

**Stupid, stupid me. **

**I grew more and more impatient, and then frustrated, and then, well, yeah. I stopped pacing, walked to the window, and I swear, it wasn't even five seconds and BAM!**

**No, Harry didn't see me, and the girl didn't see me. No, I'll tell you just what happened. I was standing right there, peaking around the edge of the window. Harry said something, the girl said something, and all of a sudden the girl was in his arms just like I had been two weeks ago. He was rubbing her back, just like he had rubbed mine. And when I looked really closely, I got sick to my stomach. Their lips were together with a passionate sense of fire that looked all too familiar. **

**I rolled my back on the corner of the corridor wall, and slammed against it. My blood was boiling, dangerously bubbling. Which is exactly why it scared me to see tears running down my cheeks.**

**What was I doing?**

**I walked quickly around the corner, darting my eyes away from the window. Coming to a stop directly in front of the classroom door, I caught my breath. Struggling for a little more air, I stepped forward. I yanked open the heavy door and lurched awkwardly through the door. Amazingly enough, they were still kissing. **

**They must have been making too loud of gross, sucky-kissy noises, because they didn't even hear the door close behind me.**

**I just stood there, looking like an idiot, until I just couldn't take it anymore. I cleared my throat.**

**Harry slowly let go of the girl. She glared at him, said, "I'll see you later, Harry. I have to go." She smiled evilly at me as she shoved my shoulder and stomped through the door.**

**I rolled my eyes and turned back to Harry. He smiled at me.**

"**Hi, Ginny," he said warmly. **

"**Hi," I shot back.**

**His eyebrows raised and he cocked his head to the side in confusion. **

"**What's wrong, Ginny?"**

**I hesitated. How could I tell him how I felt right now without him realizing that I might like him the tiniest bit? I couldn't. I just…couldn't.**

**And yes, I myself had realized that I had feelings for him. I mean, loving his kisses, getting angry and sad and tremendously jealous when he's with another girl. But come on, he said we should try to like each other, both of us. He had a huge crush on me. And now I find out that that kissing technique he had used on me about fourteen days ago he uses on every girl he likes just to get them to like him back! **

**Well I'm sorry, but I am shutting myself off from Harry, as of now. He betrayed me. Hurt me. He's a fake. A phony. I never want to see him again!**

"**Hermione just finished a polyjuice potion," I began. "You know, so we can get some answers out of Malfoy about that one night."**

**Harry smiled and nodded. "Cool," he said.**

**I was dumbstruck. Struck dumb, whatever. What was wrong with him? Did he have the slightest notion of what I was thinking? I thought it was obvious. Hermione figured it out. And let's face it, she's not the leader of the Romantic Psychics Club, or RPC, started by Professor Trelawney and her fans.**

"**Harry," I said slowly. "You know how you had, like, a humungous crush on me?"**

**His lips curved upwards, and then realization hit him. **

"**Oh," he muttered.**

**What happened next, I still don't get.**

**My body was overcome with an unexpected hunger for Harry. For his lips. His hands on my back, in my hair.**

**So, naturally, I went to him. I walked slowly, then I was going so fast I almost tripped over my own feet. But in seconds I had latched onto him. I snuggled my head in his chest and smelled him. And tasted him. I raised my head and kissed his neck. **

**He wasn't moving at all, just leaning against the teacher's desk and watching me carefully.**

**I moved up to his lips and my own lips tingled in excitement. He opened his mouth when mine met his and his warm breath came flooding through my body, making me shiver. **

**He had given in.**

**His hands were suddenly behind me, lifting me against his body. And that's where we were for hours. Kissing in an empty classroom. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three 

**Going Undercover**

**It was time.**

**Harry and I gulped down the hideous-looking, disgusting-tasting polyjuice potion. We ran behind different couches to avoid watching each other become ugly and gross. I was becoming Pansy Parkinson, and Harry was becoming a random Slytherin that we knocked out in the Great Hall. **

**I came out from behind my couch. I looked awful. Harry came out. We had picked a semi-cute Slytherin for him, for my enjoyment. I looked at my dark brown hair and grimaced. It was greasy and dirty, and so did not match Pansy's skin tone. I felt my new face. Pansy had cute features, if only she kept them clean! I ran my finger down her button nose and ran my hand along my lips. They were bright pink. Well, her lipstick matched her porcelain skin, I had to give her that. And Pansy was so petite! Now, I'm small, the real Ginny. But Pansy is, like, 4 feet nine inches! Harry, or Phillip, towered over me. **

**Phillip had caramel-colored skin that perfectly matched his dark, curly hair. He had a fine nose and attractive lips. The only problem with Phillip was his eyes. They were a hard, cold gray. I shuddered.**

**Harry (Phillip) hurried forward and grabbed my hand.**

"**Come on," he said. "We only have an hour."**

"**Right," I replied. "Let's go."**

**Harry paused for a second and stared at me.**

"**You know," he said. "When **_**you're **_**Pansy, you're so cute."**

**My heart gasped. Oh, he's so charming.**

"**As Phillip," I said. "Harry doesn't look so bad himself."**

**Harry grinned and started kissing me.**

**Wishing it would go on, I reluctantly pushed him off of me and said, "One hour, remember?"**

"**Right."**

**Harry gave me one last wonderful kiss and pulled away.**

**We ran to the Slytherin common room and got through the portrait hole with Goyle. Once in the common room, we looked everywhere for Malfoy, but when we couldn't find him, we gave up and waited on one of the black leather couches. We began kissing like crazy.**

**Then Malfoy walked in.**

**He stopped dead in his tracks. **

**Harry and I hadn't heard him, so we continued to kiss.**

"**Pansy!"**

**We noticed the scream, loud and clear, but we kind of forgot that we were actually Slytherins at the moment. So we just continued to kiss, our backs to him.**

**In other words, I forgot that **_**I**_** was Pansy.**

**Malfoy marched forward and picked me up. I yelped and wriggled frantically. He was really strong. Harry jumped up and tried to pry me away from Malfoy. **

"**Get your slimy hands off her, Phil!" Malfoy yelled, turning red.**

**Harry seemed to realize what he was doing and let go and fell back on the couch.**

**Malfoy dropped me and shook my shoulders in fury. **

"**How could you?" he cried. "We're a couple! Yeah, us. Just last night you told me you loved me. How could you do this to me? You're my love…and now…"**

**I actually felt awful. I mean, when the real Pansy is back, I thought miserably, Malfoy will hate her and it will be all my fault. She won't know what happened…**

**Oh, I feel like crying…**

**But then…**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Malfoy was still angry, but his eyes were full to burst with tears. **

"**Pansy. I just want to know, before I go…why Phillip? Is he a better kisser, is that why? What does he have that I don't? Man, Pansy…just let me see if the connection is really gone…"**

**I came back to earth and froze. What? What was he going to do? If he was thinking what I thought he was thinking, he could just stop thinking it. **

**Then he came at me- well, it makes sense, now that I look back on it, because he thought I was Pansy. **

**But anyhow, I was freaked- and completely grossed out. He was doing what I thought he would do!!!**

**His lips met mine and I wanted so badly to slap him, but I knew I couldn't. He thrust his tongue into my mouth, and my stomach twisted into knots. Eew!! He held me for what seemed like forever, until I was so fed up, I did the first thing that came to mind.**

**I shoved his grimy, perverted body off of me.**

**Harry started pulling on my robes from behind, but I ignored him. It was time to do what we came to do.**

"**Malfoy!" I shouted. "Listen, I…"**

**Wait a minute. See, if I told him I didn't have feelings for him anymore then:**

**a)I would feel terrible for messing up the Malfoy and Pansy thing- it would be too awful, and**

**b)I would never get answers out of him about that night- gawd, that's why we put ourselves through this! That's why I just experienced the worst kiss of my life, and poor Harry had to watch it, pretending he didn't care.**

**So I did what I was stupid enough to do. I ran a hand through my hair and said, "You're not a good kisser, hon."**

**Ick! I just called Malfoy hon!!**

"**I just wanted some good kissing. It turns out Ha- I mean Phillip! Yup, yup, Phillip. He-"**

**When I mentioned Phillip/Harry, I spun around. **

**Harry was gone.**

**Gone.**

**He had left me.**

**Abandoned me.**

**Betrayed me.**

**Left me to deal with this all on my own.**

"**Uh…" I said, darting my eyes to the ground, and then back up to Malfoy. Now it was really weird. "Listen…Malfoy. I er, I do…" I gulped. This was so gross. "I do, erm, uh, well, I do love you still!" **

**I had finally said it. Now I felt better about the Malfoy and Pansy split up thing, but Malfoy was staring at me really weird. Anyway, now that I had fixed that, I asked him the question that I came for. **

"**Malfoy," I began again. "Why did you go into the Gryffindor common room about two weeks ago?" **

**Malfoy smirked, and that scared me. He never smirked at Pansy. **

**I shook my hair out of my ponytail.**

"**Well…?"**

**He answered hesitantly. "I thought I told you, Pansy."**

"**Uh…no. Maybe you're mistaking me for someone else you told."**

"**Oh. Well, then, I'll just tell you again. That night two weeks ago when I snuck into the common room with stupid Neville was because I had to talk to Hermione."**

**Hermione? What does he mean, Hermione? Why would he have to talk to Hermione?**

**I braced myself. To be Pansy, I had to be mean.**

"**Why'd you have to talk to that damn mudblood? About what? Couldn't you have talked to me?"**

**Oh, I am so cruel.**

"**No, honeybunches. I had a homework question. You were behind in that class."**

"**What class?"**

"**Herbology."**

"**I've always aced herbology."**

"**You weren't that week."**

**Hmph…**

**Perhaps…no, probably…no, for sure…he was lying. Maybe he had to talk to Hermione, but not about homework. Never.**

**Okay. I know I was lying too, but I had a reason. A good one.**

**Malfoy pulled me to him so my head was in his chest.**

**EEW!!! I saw chest hair!!!**

**Blegh!!!**

**He put his arms around me. He obviously didn't know what deodorant was.**

"**Oh, Pansy," he whispered, leaning over so he could rest his chin on my head. "I'm so glad that you still love me. I was so afraid that you didn't. Afraid that our wedding plans would get messed up."**

**Whoa, whoa, whoa!! Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson were getting **_**married**_**??? As in white gown, black suit, future babies, the whole enchilada[ or the whole 'goblet of pumpkin juice, is you wanna get all harry-pottery-ey on me. lol. **

**I backed up, and my hair fell over my face.**

"**Getting married?" I asked, bewildered. "Draco, I don't think-"**

**OH. MY. GAWD.**

**My hair…was fiery red. I had passed an hour. **

**OH. MY. GAWD.**

"**Draco." I said. "I have to go."**

**He smiled sweetly. **

"**Bye, Ginny, my love."**

**I grimaced and tried to look guilty. **

"**Why didn't you call me Ginny earlier?" **

**The guilty didn't work. I was furious. **

**He smiled again. "It was funny," he replied. "I cannot believe a Gryffindor is dating a Slytherin. Plus, you are cute. I mean, I've always liked you, but I'm a Slytherin, so, hey. But oh well."**

**I sighed with relief. So he had no idea still that Phillip was actually Harry. That must be why he left. But I'm still not talking to him.**

**Wait a second. **

**Malfoy had always had a crush on me??? **

**AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"**Well, did you tell the truth? Did you really go in my common room to talk to Hermione?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Wait, um…you don't really like me, do you?"**

"**I used to. But I'm with Pansy now."**

"**Right."**

**Something was still bugging me.**

"**Malfoy, did you really go in my common room to ask Hermione about homework? And be honest."**

**He smirked.  
"Please? Malfoy, I kissed you."**

**He gave up.**

**HA!!**

"**Okay, okay. It wasn't exactly homework, but I shouldn't have to tell you what it really was. You're just a cheap loser to me now. Now run off to your boyfriend Phil."**

"**I am not dating Phil!!" I screeched.**

**Uh-oh.**

"**But-" Malfoy began.**

"**I mean…" I racked my brains furiously, trying to think of a good excuse. "Um, well, I was…but, we're having a huge fight right now and-"**

**Malfoy blinked. I blinked innocently back.**

"**So that would explain the making out…"**

"**No, see I was kissing him because I missed his kisses and he missed mine. We still hate each other."**

**Malfoy crossed his arms, moved his weight from one foot to the other, and smiled.**

"**Well, Ginny, since you're lying to me, I see no reason not to lie to you." **

"**So you're sticking to your story?" I asked, all hope gone.**

**Malfoy smirked that horrible smirk of his. "Oh, yes…unless…"**

"**What do I have to do? I'll do anything!"**

**Malfoy's eyes lit up. **

"**I had a feeling you'd say that. Which is why, for me to speak honestly…" He paused, and I stood on my toes, lingering on that last word.**

"**Yes?"**

**His voice became light and feathery, almost romantic. It might've **_**been**_** romantic…had it not been Malfoy saying it.**

"**You must…kiss me…" And with that he leaned down, closed his eyes, and waited patiently.**

**A door opened. I turned my head so fast my neck cracked. A still-tired-from-sleeping-spell Pansy stumbled through the green and silver portrait hole. I wanted to scream. **

**She tripped down the stairs into the common room and desperately grabbed the back of one of the black leather couches, only feet away from me. Malfoy was still in his pose, bent over, lips puckered. Pansy still had her eyes closed. She walked around the couch and sat down. Her eyes opened very, very slowly. I yelled and lunged behind the couch she was sitting on. She looked around for the source of the sound, found nothing, and stared at her hands in her lap. Malfoy's eyes opened in a flash, and he jerked upright. He saw me, sprawled out on the ground, five feet in front of him.**

**He got the wrong idea.**

"**Ooh…naughty Gi-" Then he caught sight of Pansy, also a mere five feet in front of him. But a little to the left. "-nsy. Pansy!!" He shouted, pointing at me and then the portrait hole. **

**Pansy turned around and smiled. "Malfoy, sweetie, I didn't see you. I fell asleep in a hall closet, but I don't remember going there. Oh, well. Come here!" she ordered.**

**Malfoy smiled a fake smile. "Hang on, Pansy, Honey, I dropped something on the floor." Malfoy got on the floor, crawled over to me, and looked in my eyes, which wasn't hard, as he was over me like a bridge. I gagged silently as his foul-smelling breath came down on me.**

**Malfoy bent his head and kissed me, his revolting tongue whipping like crazy around my mouth. I tried to bring my face away, but it was already firm on the ground. He stayed on top of me, kissing me for the longest time, at least five minutes, until finally he pulled away and jumped up. **

"**Found it!" he called, pulling his wand out of his robe. "My wand- it rolled under the couch." He waved his wand at me, and I felt something light fall into my pocket.**

**I decided that I would look at whatever he just put in my pocket in the privacy of a bathroom stall. I checked to make sure Malfoy and Pansy were busy kissing with their eyes closed, and I scrambled the short distance from the back of the couch to the portrait hole. I opened the heavy door, whizzed through the small opening, and slammed the block of wood behind me.**

**Whew!!**

**Now…What did he put in my pocket?**


	4. THE END

Hey guys, this is alice/Marlise, whetever.

Um…listen, I wrote the three chapters a long time ago and I have one single review from a friend who I forced to write on [lol, so I am not going to finish this story.

The excitement for me is gone. And I doubt I have many readers. Thank you so much, ginny-hermionelvr3, for alerting me as favorite author!!! I love u!!!!

But on the bright side, my lovely readers, I am writing a twilight fanfic, cuz that's my new obsession. For like a year, but im just starting the story….so read THAT if u want to!!!! It's romance- the fi5rst chapter is nearly there!!!

If ur upset about not knowing what happens with harry and ginny and malfoy and everyone…use ur imagination!!!…or, if u review positively BEGGING to know what was in ginny's pocket, ill write a concluding chapter.

And just so u know the original plan, I was gonna go somewhere with malfoy and…Hermione! DundunDUNH!!!!!!!!!

lol.

Thanks for understanding and keep looking for me!! My NEW penname is maralice

Thanks, luv u guys, TOODLES!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
